


Easy B

by roe87



Series: Omega Bucky au's [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Fest 2019, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky is 17, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dorks in Love, Easy A References, Easy A movie au, Emo Bucky Barnes, First Dates, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Steve Rogers, Knotting, Long Hair, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pining, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Rumors, School Dances, Shy Bucky Barnes, Slow Dancing, Slutty Bucky Barnes, Smut, Teenage Dorks, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin bucky barnes, but not really, steve is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: There's a rumor at school that Bucky sleeps around, and for an omega that's frowned upon.The thing is, it's only a rumor... and Bucky's the one who started it. He even enjoys some of the attention he gets from it.Then the most popular alpha in school, Steve Rogers, asks Bucky out on a date.Should Bucky come clean and tell the truth? Or let Steve think he's slutty?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omega Bucky au's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350955
Comments: 77
Kudos: 709





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donbeavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donbeavers/gifts).

> Hello! Back with a/b/o trashy romance once again. This is a very very late prompt fill for donbeavers, thank you for being so patient! I hope you enjoy it :D
> 
> ~~
> 
> A bit of housekeeping!
> 
> I write a/b/o in a way that you can headcanon male omegas as trans and/or Intersex, or cis. Choose your own adventure.
> 
> This fic is based loosely on the concept of the movie 'Easy A', but doesn't follow that script. No you need not have seen the movie to read this.
> 
> Please read the tags, though.
> 
> And, I tried really hard to figure out if I could make the characters 18, but with the whole setting of high school and all those elements, it wasn't possible. So, they're 17! I'm going with that typical high school movie casting that it's actually older actors playing the parts of high schoolers, which is what I'm used to. In this MYTHICAL setting of a/b/o that doesn't actually exist.  
Here's a pre-emptive Shh! for anyone who has an issue with it, or wants to correct me about any high school details or Americanisms. (However, if I missed any tags you need me to add, please lmk.)
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> ~~

Bucky had cut class and snuck out to the field so he could smoke a cigarette behind the bleachers.

Well, he wasn't really smoking, he was pretending to smoke. If he actually inhaled it, it made him cough.

The smoking thing went with his new look: a sort of slutty emo boy. Which was also his thing now, being slutty.

Or so his reputation boasted.

The football season was starting, but there wasn't anyone out on the field yet: just a couple of track runners far off down the other end, so Bucky didn't expect anyone to disturb him.

He got a surprise when he spotted a figure making their way across the field, headed toward the bleachers too.

Shit, Bucky thought, and went under the bleachers for cover.

But maybe they'd come to smoke too, as the student (it was definitely a student, in a letterman jacket) spotted Bucky and made a beeline straight for him.

When Bucky realised who it was, he made a sharp little intake of breath and quickly affected a casual air, still pretending to smoke his cigarette like a cool kid.

It was Steve Rogers, quarterback on the football team and star player, cocky alpha, trouble maker and all round high school celebrity.

They'd been friends once, before middle school. Best friends, even. Back when Steve had been small and scrappy, and Bucky had been a total nerd.

Bucky was _still_ a total nerd, he just didn't advertise that much now. And Steve, well. Steve was enormous, and incredibly handsome even with his nose a bit crooked from getting in too many fights.

"Hey, Buck," he greeted, loping up to him all casual and flashing a perfect smile.

Bucky had to remind himself not to smile back or swoon on the spot: he was edgy now, he was a cool kid.

Sort of.

He schooled his features and nodded at Steve. "Hey," he said, and tried not to cough as the smoke from his cigarette blew up into his face.

Steve grinned at him, and reached out to swipe the cigarette from Bucky's fingers. "Since when did you start smoking?" he asked, before taking a drag himself.

Bucky watched in awe as Steve performed some trick with the smoke, inhaling deep and rolling it into his mouth.

"Uh," Bucky said, and shrugged for an answer. It was as good as he could give right now. The smoke could disguise a lot, but Steve's alpha scent had caught Bucky's attention and it was nice.

_Very_ nice.

"So I've been hearing a lot about you lately," Steve said conversationally.

Bucky fought against a blush. "All good, I hope."

That made Steve laugh, an amused little chuckle. Bucky was thrilled at having made Steve laugh.

Steve took another drag on the cigarette then dropped it on the ground, stubbing it out with his foot. "I don't listen to rumours," he said, tilting his head to the side. "Normally." He laughed again. "Thought I'd come and ask you myself."

"Ask me what?" Bucky said, voice barely able to work with his heart lodged in his throat.

"Is it true?" Steve asked. "That you slept with three guys?"

Bucky had expected that. No, it wasn't true, but that was the point: three total nerds and social outcasts had paid Bucky good money to start a rumor that he'd slept with them.

That was all. Bucky was still a virgin. Hell, he hadn't even kissed anyone or even been on a date before.

He nodded coolly. "Yeah, it's true."

Steve watched him closely, and Bucky had to look away under Steve's gaze. It'd always been hard to lie to Steve, but they'd barely talked in years. They didn't know each other any more.

"So... have you got a date for prom yet?" Steve asked, making Bucky look up with surprise.

"Um... no?" Bucky said. No one had actually asked him, which was how Bucky's life usually went.

Steve flashed him another smile. "Do you wanna go with me? I can pick you up. Got a new car."

"Yeah, I- I saw it," Bucky mumbled, feeling stupid. Of course he'd seen it, everyone at school had seen Steve's new car in the lot.

"So?" Steve prompted, looking at Bucky expectantly.

Bucky could hardly believe this was happening. He nodded in reply. "Yeah, alright," he said, trying to sound cool.

Steve looked pleased. "Awesome. So I'll pick you up Saturday?"

"Okay."

"Here." Steve pulled out his phone and handed it over to Bucky. "Put in your number and I'll text you mine."

Bucky entered in his phone number, his heart hammering out his chest the entire time. This was like, an omega's dream come true, being asked out by Steve Rogers, of all alphas.

Steve flashed him another grin when Bucky handed the phone back. "Great! Oh, uh, just so you know... my parents have some charity thing Saturday night. They won't be home, so..." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

So we can have sex, Bucky finished off in his head.

Oh, he thought, kind of stunned. It was a miracle he didn't just collapse on the spot in a pool of hormones, but he managed to maintain his disaffected air of indifference and simply nod.

"Alright," he said, because damn. Like he was going to say no.

"Cool," Steve said, and his eyes flitted down Bucky's form briefly before looking back at him with a sly smile. "Cool, so, I'll see you Saturday!"

~~

When Saturday came along, Bucky was up bright and early despite not sleeping at all. Thanks, anxiety.

He'd already done all his homework and organised everything about prom to the last detail, so he had nothing to do except go over his plans and his outfit, and practise what he was going to say or do.

God help him, he thought.

He'd never actually been to a prom before, so this was kind of a big deal for him. Never in all his nerdy life did Bucky think he'd be strolling into a prom with a hot alpha. Never, ever.

And now it was happening he kept pinching himself to see if it was all a dream. Who knew all it'd take was changing his wardrobe and starting a few rumours round school.

Bucky's outfit tonight had been carefully selected and researched (by watching plenty of movies featuring high school dances, of course) and using Bucky's latest retro style inspiration: '90s Winona Ryder, goth queen.

Bucky was going to wear his black Converse and his best black ripped jeans, paired with a secondhand white shirt that was nearly see-through, a loosely tied red tie, and finished off with a thrift store gem: a beautifully tailored black suit jacket with wide lapels. Bucky would cuff the sleeves, obviously, and put jewelery on to finish off the look.

He'd keep his hair down, but tie the top half back, and maybe put on a little eyeliner. '90s Winona Ryder chic, here comes Bucky, he thought.

Now all he had to do was act the part.

Bucky showered in the afternoon, got dressed and was far too nervous to eat his dinner.

His parents weren't that interested in what he was doing: he'd told them he was going to his friend's house for movies and pizza, and his parents were far too busy bickering and stopping Bucky's younger sisters from fighting to pay him any attention.

It would be a relief to get out of the house for the evening. Bucky didn't have a lot of friends, not ones who'd hang out with him on the weekends anyway, so this was exciting for him.

When the time came for Steve to come pick him up, Bucky went and waited outside at the end of the driveway.

The street was quiet, and Bucky saw Steve's blue SUV driving slowly down the road. Bucky liked that Steve was a careful driver, he'd always noticed that. Steve never drove recklessly, unlike some of the other kids in their class. Steve may have been reckless out on the football field or getting into fights in school hallways, but he was a good driver.

The car stopped and Steve leaned across the seat to open the passenger door. "Hi," he greeted, all smiles as Bucky hopped in.

"Hi," Bucky replied, feeling nervous and excited at once.

"So, you tell your folks you're spending the night?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. "I said I was at a friend's. They're cool."

"Awesome." Steve grinned at him and handed over a clear box holding a a pretty corsage. "We're gonna have a blast, Buck."

~~

The dance was something else.

Bucky thought he was living out all his wildest teen movie fantasies, and really he kind of was.

Steve was a perfect gentlemen, which Bucky hadn't really expected. Steve was known for being a loud jock, always joking with his buddies and slamming other people into lockers or shouting too loud. Teachers were always on his case over his behaviour during class too, as he could be disruptive.

Generally, Steve was a good guy, but he always let other kids know how he felt and if they disagreed, well.

But tonight, he was so nice, and treated Bucky with care and consideration. He didn't drink either, which Bucky was relieved about.

Steve got them both sodas and found them a table to sit at. Not a table where all Steve's friends were at either, though Bucky had noticed the jocks across the room.

"Don't you want to sit with your friends?" he asked, looking at Steve.

Steve grinned dopily, elbows on the table. "Nah, I'm good here."

He looked handsome tonight, in a navy blue suit and buttoned shirt. He'd popped the first two buttons open, because he was still Steve.

The corsage he'd given Bucky was pinned to Bucky's lapel, and he couldn't help fiddle with it, just to remind himself that it was there.

They chatted, small talk mostly. Bucky's mind was on other things, namely imagining what they were going to get up to after the dance was over. He wondered if Steve was thinking that too, especially the way he kept looking at Bucky.

Annoyingly, they got interrupted when the prom king and queen announcements took over the stage. Bucky resisted rolling his eyes, because this sort of thing seemed dumb to him.

The teachers started calling out names: the nominees for both king and queen.

Natasha, obviously, because of course everyone would vote for her. Then Brunhilde, Peggy, and Nakia.

Of course the school would only choose women for the omega queen. Kind of unfair, Bucky thought.

Then the king nominations came, and it was all the usual faces from the same cliques. Steve got called too. Bucky should've been prepared for that, but it still took him by surprise

Steve smiled wryly, and said, "I'll be back in a minute, no way they'll crown me anyway." Then he got up from their table and jogged up to the stage, waving at the cheering audience and slapping a few high fives along the way.

Of course they'd cheer for him, Bucky thought, everyone liked Steve. He got up there with T'Challa, Scott, Tony and Sam.

Bucky felt embarrassed on his own, like he'd been ditched. He spotted a couple people turn around in their seats and look at him, whispering behind their hands.

Bucky tried to ignore it. There'd been a lot of that lately, the whispering and the looks. Bucky didn't care.

What he did care about was who was on that stage: Peggy was Steve's ex girlfriend, and she was making a good effort to get close to him now and flirt with him onstage.

Bucky rolled his eyes. He hoped if anyone would win, it would be Nakia or Hilde.

The announcements went on for ages, and then Bucky's table got crashed by Carol and Maria sneaking into chairs to sit with him.

"Are you on a date?" Carol asked, eyebrows waggling.

Bucky smiled. Carol was a jock, but also a science nerd and a total dork. Maria was awesome too, and also a nerd.

Also they were lesbians and totally in love. Bucky envied that.

"I _was_ on a date," Bucky said, glancing back at the stage.

"They stole your man," Maria pointed out.

"Those bitches," Carol murmured, quoting Mean Girls. Bucky smothered his laugh. "Do a protest and come outside with us," Carol urged. "I have a hip flask."

Maria nodded solemnly in agreement.

Bucky didn't drink, but he thought about what the cool new him would do in this situation. What would '90s Winona Ryder do?

"Alright," he agreed, and left with Carol and Maria.

~~

Bucky figured, once twenty minutes had gone by, that Steve would've ditched him by now.

The sounds from inside the hall filtered outside, and Bucky wondered if Steve had noticed he was gone.

He stood outside with Carol and Maria, pretending to drink, but really he just tipped the flask back and kept his lips closed. Even the small drops of alchol on his lips tasted weird.

Bucky handed the flask back, and licked his lips.

"Hilde is going to ask Jane to dance," Carol was saying, as she passed the flask to her girlfriend.

Maria's eyebrows hiked up. "I thought Jane was going steady with Thor?"

Carol smirked. "So?"

They laughed, and Bucky smiled along though he didn't really follow the dating politics. He'd always been aware of what was going on, who was seeing who, because everyone else always talked about it and it was impossible to avoid at school. But Bucky wasn't that interested.

He wondered how he was going to get home if Steve really had ditched him. Probably Maria and Carol would give him a ride. Even though Carol was a maniac driver.

Then Steve appeared, searching around the back of the building and making Maria and Carol hide their flask before Carol groaned.

"Rogers," she said, scolding. "I thought you were a teacher."

Steve grinned as he walked up to them. "You stole my date."

"Maybe if you didn't leave your date alone at the table?" Carol replied flatly, earning a nudge from Maria.

Bucky's cheeks were burning, but Steve didn't seem bothered by Carol. "I didn't know I was nominated for that," Steve said amiably. "Anyway, T'Challa is prom king, as he should be."

"Who's queen?" Maria asked.

"They're announcing it now," Steve said, as Maria and Carol shared a look and said, "Ooh," in unison.

"We should go watch," Maria said, as Carol nodded.

"Let's go." Carol took Maria's hand and they raced off.

Steve laughed, shaking his head. "You alright, Buck? Sorry for leaving you there."

Bucky shrugged, hoping he seemed nonchalant. "It's okay."

"Come on," Steve offered his hand out, "let's go dance."

Bucky looked back at him, horrified. "I can't dance."

"Neither can I," Steve chuckled, and took Bucky's hand. "We can learn together."

Bucky let himself be led back inside the dance hall. The music was playing louder, and a lot of people had filled the dancefloor to bop along to something upbeat that Bucky didn't know.

Steve pulled him onto the dancefloor and under the swirling lights he smiled at Bucky. Steve managed one awkward shimmy to the fast music before it cut off, and a slow song started up.

Over at the DJ booth, Shuri was doubled over laughing.

"Uh," Steve said, looking to Bucky.

Bucky just stood there, awkward and shy. He'd never slow danced, but Steve moved in and took Bucky's hand, putting his other hand on Bucky's waist.

It was all Bucky could do to not blush himself into flames, but he figured if this was his only prom, he may as well slow dance with Steve.

So he put his other hand onto Steve's shoulder and looked up at him as they swayed gently.

Steve smiled down at him. "See? Not so bad, is it?"

Bucky nodded back, words failing him in the moment. Steve seemed happy, smiling at him as they danced. He also pressed his body in close, and at first Bucky was surprised, caught off guard, but then he relaxed and pressed right back.

It felt right, being with Steve. Bucky felt safe with him.

They danced for two songs, then it went back to faster music and Steve looked at him with a sly grin.

"Wanna get outta here?" he asked.

Bucky nodded. He didn't care if he was at the dance or not, he just wanted to be with Steve.

He was a little confused that Steve hadn't tried to kiss him yet, but maybe he would later. Bucky had no idea.

They left the dancefloor, despite a couple of Steve's friends appearing at his side and asking if he was coming to Tony Stark's party after. Steve told them, "Maybe," but once they exited the building Steve said to Bucky, "I just told them that to be polite, I'm not going to the party."

Bucky nodded, kind of relieved. "Did you want to go?"

"Nah," Steve said, leading Bucky to his car. "There's a much cooler party happening at my house."

Bucky laughed at that, because it was kind of a dorky line. Still, Steve's charm worked on him just fine. Bucky got into Steve's car and let him drive him home.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see chapter END NOTES for full warnings re: protection.

Steve had moved since middle school.

When they were kids, Steve had lived in Bucky's neighborhood and they'd even gone round each other's houses a few times. Then Steve's dad had died when they were ten, and later Steve's mom remarried and they'd moved.

That'd also been when Steve had changed a bit at school, not wanting to play anymore. He became quiet, got into fights, and later he joined sports teams he became one of the jocks, while Bucky stayed firmly in the nerds and outcasts camp.

Bucky spent most of his free periods in the school library studying, away from other kids, and that's just the way things had turned out.

Steve was still Steve, Bucky was happy to see. A much older, bigger Steve. He drove them through a nice neighborhood, up to a gated property with a long driveway.

It looked real nice, and Bucky was in awe. He'd never been in a house this big. Kids like Tony Stark were really rich too, but Bucky had never been invited over there.

Steve unlocked the front door, turned off an alarm inside and switched on some lights. He beckoned Bucky inside with a smile, and shut the door after them.

Bucky was so busy looking around at the interior, Steve had to take him by the hand to lead him to the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" Steve asked, going to the refrigerator.

"Soda?" Bucky asked, hoping he didn't sound like a dork.

Steve didn't even ask about alcohol, though, he just got the sodas and put them into glasses. "Here," he said, offering a glass to Bucky. "C'mon, I'll show you the den."

Bucky clutched his soda and followed after Steve, still gazing around at the magnificent house.

They left their shoes at the door to the den, and Steve turned on a flatscreen TV. There was a nice couch, a pool table and some vintage games machine.

"What's that?" Bucky asked, pointing to the machine.

"Oh, it's an old arcade game," Steve said, flopping onto the couch. "My stepdad bought it for himself, but it needs rewiring."

"Neat," Bucky said, and stood awkwardly for a moment before he sat down too.

He wasn't sure what to do, and despite having watched dozens and dozens of romantic movies and memorised all his idols onscreen, Bucky's brain was tumbleweed.

He took a sip of soda and stared at the TV. Steve had put on some talk show, but Bucky barely heard any of the words, far too aware of Steve's presence next to him.

Steve sat low on the couch, half lying down, really. He was manspreading too, with one knee bouncing a little. Bucky couldn't help sneaking looks, and glancing at Steve's crotch area in anticipation.

Bucky took another sip of soda, too fast and almost made himself cough. He put the glass onto a side table, on a coaster so he didn't ruin anything.

Steve's phone vibrated, and Steve got it out to look at it. He huffed a small laugh, then closed the screen and tossed the phone aside on the couch.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked.

"Nat," Steve said. "Apparently T'Challa and Thor are having a wrestling match outside in the field. The teachers found them."

Bucky smiled. "Is that normal for prom?"

Steve laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess? Last year Tony dared us to streak through the hall."

Bucky remembered hearing about that. The teachers hadn't managed to catch anyone, but at least four people had been streaking around in the dark outside, apparently. Bucky had been home, busy studying like he always was.

But tonight, this was Bucky's daring night out.

Or, so he hoped. He was waiting for Steve to make a move.

They watched the TV in silence, and Bucky's heart thumped faster and faster. Finally, _finally_, Steve made his move: the old hand along the back of the couch routine. Once Bucky realised what was happening, he had to smile.

Steve's hand felt around Bucky's shoulder, pulling him in under Steve's arm. Bucky went with it, pliant and eager.

At first it was nice, just laying against Steve's side: he was warm, firm, and Bucky was surrounded in alpha scent, making him feel safe and excited all at once. Steve's arm rested over Bucky's shoulders, holding him tight. Bucky liked being held, wished he could live in this little pocket of security forever.

But he was also eager for the next bit.

Bucky turned his head to look at Steve, and Steve smiled down at him. Bucky kept looking, eyes darting between Steve's lips and his eyes.

Steve got the message, and tilted his head down to kiss Bucky on the mouth. It was soft, gentle: not what Bucky had expected but it was just the right way to ease into it. After a few soft, almost hesitant kisses, Steve shifted and kissed Bucky again, pressing him into the couch.

Bucky let Steve take the lead, and opened his mouth when Steve's tongue pressed against his lips. Steve kissed him deeply, stealing Bucky's breath and lighting him up with desire.

Bucky reached up to hold onto Steve, fingers clutching at his shirt as he kissed back. They made out on the couch for some time, and Steve shifted around so he was half on top of Bucky and rocking into him.

Bucky could've come like that, was already losing himself to the haze of arousal, but Steve broke away panting.

"Do you want a tour?" Steve asked.

"What?" Bucky panted back.

"A tour of the house?" Steve grinned.

"Oh," Bucky said, understanding. Tours always ended in the bedroom, or so the movies led him to believe. "Yes," he agreed.

Steve took him by the hand and led him upstairs.

The place was so big, but Bucky didn't care much about the décor now, he was too distracted by Steve and what was coming next.

Steve showed him to a bedroom, way bigger than Bucky's was, with its own en suite bathroom. It was kind of a mess in places, with clothes and sports gear in messy piles on the floor.

Bucky didn't care.

Steve's door had a bolt on it, which was amazing, and Steve bolted it.

"When are your parents back?" Bucky asked, glancing at the clock on Steve's nightstand: it wasn't even eleven PM.

"It'll be late," Steve said. "Like, two or three is their usual time."

"Wow," Bucky said. His parents hardly ever went out, and it was never that late.

"Yeah," Steve laughed, loping over to the bed and pulling down the duvet. "Can't complain, though!" He sat on the side of the bed and patted the space beside him.

Bucky went over, and sat.

"So, um, what do you like doing?" Steve asked.

That brought Bucky up short, and his brain was tumbleweed again. "What do you like doing?" he asked, turning Steve's question back on him.

Steve grinned, looking away. He seemed half shy and half excited. "Whatever you want," he said.

Oh, God, Bucky thought. They'd never get anywhere like this. "Shall we get undressed?" he suggested, hoping that would give him ample time to think of his next step.

Steve nodded, seemingly on board with that idea. "Okay!"

Bucky got up and went around the bed, and Steve stood on the other side. Bucky slipped off his jacket as Steve grinned at him and began unbuttoning his shirt.

This was good, Bucky thought: taking his own clothes off was easy, and he got to watch Steve take his off at the same time. Bucky took his time while Steve pulled his clothes off fast. Bucky's eyes nearly bugged out when he saw Steve's washboard abs and his sculpted chest.

"Uh," he said, torn between arousal and shyness. "You work out."

"Gotta stay in shape," Steve said, and pushed his pants down his legs. He had boxer briefs on underneath, and there was a very large bulge in the front of his shorts. Bucky couldn't look away, and it was only when Steve bounded onto the bed and pulled up the duvet that the spell was broken.

"Um, have you got protection?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Steve leaned away and rummaged through his nightstand.

While he was distracted, Bucky threw off the rest of his clothes, keeping his black briefs on, and got in under the duvet.

He wasn't in the same shape Steve was, not being a jock. Sure he'd slimmed out a little since middle school, but Bucky still carried around a bit of chubbiness and he felt shy about it.

"Can you hit the light?" Bucky asked.

Steve had found a condom wrapper, holding it in hand, and looked around at Bucky in question. "Huh? The light?" He reached over and grabbed a TV remote, turning on a TV across the room. Then he switched off the light by a switch.

Bucky felt a lot better now, in dimmer lighting.

"What do you wanna watch?" Steve asked, flicking through Netflix.

"I don't mind," Bucky said.

Steve put on an action movie, then tossed the remote and rolled into Bucky with a big smile on his face. "Hey," he said, making Bucky smile too.

Bucky held onto Steve's arms, encouraging him closer. Steve got in on top of him and slotted against Bucky's body. Bucky felt Steve's hard erection pressing into him, and instintively he opened his legs to let Steve closer.

They both had their underwear on, and the friction felt real good. Steve started grinding into Bucky, both of them gasping from the sensation. Steve captured Bucky's mouth with his and kissed him as he picked up the pace, and Bucky couldn't help it because Steve was grinding into him just right, and he started coming hard.

He clung to Steve and gasped into his mouth, then Steve was coming too and they both lay there catching their breath.

"Whoa," Steve gasped, leaning up on his elbows. "Holy shit."

Bucky smiled. He felt amazing right now, and he held onto Steve as he basked in the afterglow.

Steve started shifting, muttering something about getting a towel before he moved away and got out of bed.

Bucky stayed where he was, watching as Steve came and put a laundry basket near the bed, and grabbed a couple folded towels from a chair. "I, uh, thought I'd be prepared," he said, getting back into the bed and trying his best to lay out the towels under the duvet.

Bucky shifted to the edge of the bed to give him room. "Prepared for what?"

Like, he could guess, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"For, um, all the slick," Steve said, his face pinking slightly.

"Probably a good idea," Bucky said, because he was pretty wet right now. "Um... can I use the hamper?"

"Yeah, sure," Steve said, laying on his side and watching him.

Bucky kept the duvet up, but he wriggled his briefs off under the covers: they were sopping wet, and he deposited them into the hamper. Bucky moved himself so he was sitting on the towels Steve had put down, then he laid back on the pillow and smiled.

"Thanks."

Steve grinned at him. "Any time."

They watched the action movie for a bit, in a companionable sort of quiet. Bucky felt sated and happy, and exited too. He never wanted to leave Steve's bed, this little nest.

He wasn't under any illusions for how long this would last: it was probably only a one night only deal. But if that's all Bucky got out of high school, he'd take it.

He wound a finger in a strand of his hair, curling it absently. Steve looked over at him, and Bucky looked up to meet his eyes.

"Um, can we do it again?" Steve asked.

Bucky smiled. "Okay."

"Can I put my dick in you this time?"

Bucky nodded, and he liked seeing the excited smile on Steve's face as he scrambled to get ready. Steve tore open the condom wrapper and put it on under the duvet. Bucky kind of wished he could watch, but it also felt a little intimidating so he didn't mind that he couldn't see.

Then Steve scooted in close to him, laying on his side and feeling a hand between Bucky's legs. Bucky had no experience with another person, had only masturbated on his own before, and he was happy to let Steve take the lead. Steve stroked and felt Bucky with his fingers, spreading the excess slick around Bucky's skin and making him whimper softly.

"Yeah, you like that?" Steve husked out, his voice going deeper. "You like this too?" He quit playing and slipped two fingers inside Bucky's opening, sliding in easily through the slick. Bucky pressed his lips together to stifle a moan. His body wanted it, wanted Steve: he felt all open and yearning, desperate for more. He pressed his hips down onto Steve's fingers, and Steve responded by moving his fingers in and out, making Bucky moan hard.

"You like that?" Steve asked, as he kissed Bucky's jaw.

A wave of slick rolled out of Bucky, he felt it, and Steve must've noticed too as he murmured encouragement.

"You're so wet, Buck," he murmured. "You feel so good."

"Steve," Bucky gasped, and pushed at his arm. "Please."

"You want dick?" Steve asked, sounding smug.

Bucky nodded, a whine starting in his throat. "Please."

"Okay, baby," Steve soothed, and pulled his fingers out. "I'll put my dick in you now." He moved on top of Bucky, and Bucky opened his legs to let him in. Steve had to reach down and hold himself to guide it in, and Bucky felt the blunt tip push at his wet entrance.

It was bigger than he'd expected, and he gasped when it breached him. His body must've wanted Steve's dick bad, as he slid in so easy. Steve was gasping too, pressing closer to Bucky and holding himself up just above him.

"Jesus, Buck," he rasped, "Jesus..."

He pushed all the way in then stilled, letting Bucky get used to the feeling of being full. Bucky whimpered, wanted to wrap all his limbs around Steve and never let him go. Then Steve started rocking gently, rubbing Bucky in all the right places, and Bucky couldn't help cry out.

"Good?" Steve asked, sounding breathless.

"Yes," Bucky gasped back, clinging onto Steve's shoulders. "Faster?"

"Faster? Right." Steve grit his teeth and picked up his pace, sliding his cock in and out in long smooth thrusts. Bucky shouted in pleasure. He was so wet that every thrust in made a wet sound and their skin smacked together loudly.

Steve grunted with the exertion and every thrust dragged right over the spot that felt amazing, and Bucky was ready to come again.

Steve leaned up, looking down at Bucky's body. "Touch yourself, Buck," he grunted, not losing his rhythm. "Wanna see you come."

Bucky knew how to do that, at least. He reached a hand down and touched his dick, smaller than Steve's but very sensitive: all it took was a few strokes, and Bucky was coming hard.

Steve kept pumping into him as Bucky rode his orgasm out. "Yeah, that's it," Steve bit out. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He sped up his pace, thrusting in hard as he started to come. Steve gasped and moaned, leaning down and pressing into Bucky, his teeth nipping at Bucky's neck.

Bucky whimpered at the feeling of being claimed, being taken. He would've loved Steve to lay on top of him all night, but the condom was extra slippery and when Steve shifted his dick was slipping out already.

It was to make it harder to knot, Bucky knew that. He lamented the loss when Steve moved away, discarding the condom.

Bucky laid still, not sure he could even move. Steve turned back to him, giving him a shy smile. "You okay?"

Bucky nodded.

"Do you want to change the towel?" Steve asked.

Bucky was in a wet patch, so he moved. Steve helped him, rolling up the towel and throwing it into the hamper. Bucky moved onto the second towel, laying back down and pulling the duvet up to cover himself.

Steve lay on his side, looking at Bucky with a grin. "That was intense," he said, blue eyes sparkling.

"Like, good intense?" Bucky asked, because he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, amazing good." Steve reached a hand out under the duvet, over Bucky's stomach and holding his hip. "I can't believe it really happened."

"Huh?" Bucky was confused. "Why?"

Steve chuckled, hand squeezing on Bucky's hip gently. "I've had a crush on you since forever, Buck."

"What?" Bucky felt so surprised. "Since when?"

"Since forever," Steve repeated. "I always liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Steve's hand began drawing patterns on Bucky's skin. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

Bucky's eyes went wide. Okay, he was definitely in an alternate dimension somehow. Nothing ever worked out like this for him.

Alright, alternate dimension, he thought. He'd go along with it.

"Sure," he replied, which made Steve grin and lean over to kiss him.

They made out lazily, and Steve's hand on Bucky's hip moved down to his leg, encouraging Bucky to lift that leg around Steve's hips as Steve pressed closer.

"Buck," Steve asked between kisses, "are you on any birth control?"

"Yeah," Bucky replied, thoroughly distracted by his hormones and Steve's naked body.

"You sure?" Steve asked, rubbing his dick along the inside of Bucky's thigh. "I really wanna fuck you bare."

"I take the pill," Bucky said. "It was to control my heats, but... anyway, it's the pill."

"I'm clean," Steve told him, nuzzling into Bucky's neck. "I only had one relationship and I've been tested twice since it ended. What about you?"

Oh, Bucky thought, coming out of his haze as panic filtered in. What the fuck should he say?

"I'm clean," he replied, which was the truth. He'd had a health screening the last time he'd picked up his prescription.

"Have you had a test since you last had sex?" Steve asked, and all the naked rubbing against Bucky was really too distracting right now.

"Um, hang on," Bucky said, shifting away from Steve. "I need to tell you something."

Steve looked worried, and it was sort of heart breaking to see that look on his face.

Bucky winced, because this was the end of his little charade, but he owed Steve the truth. "I, um, I never slept with anyone else. You're my first."

Steve blinked at him. "I'm... wait, what? I'm your first?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah. I was a virgin before tonight."

"Oh, you mean... you didn't go all the way with those other guys?" Steve asked.

Bucky winced again. "No... I never did anything with any of them. I never even kissed anyone before tonight."

"I don't understand," Steve said, frowning. "Why is everyone saying you had sex with them?"

"Well, I needed money for a new computer," Bucky explained, "and my parents are broke, so... I figured the easiest way to earn money while not losing any time from studying was let some dweebs pay me to start a rumor that I'd slept with them. But I swear nothing happened, it was only for money." Bucky risked a glance at Steve, hoping he wasn't about to be told to leave. "That sounds bad, but honestly I didn't think it through. I just needed the money."

Steve nodded, still seeming a little stunned. "Well, that's one way to earn a buck," he said.

"Ha, ha," Bucky said, wringing his hands. "I, um. I thought if I told you the truth, you wouldn't be interested."

"Why wouldn't I be interested?" Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know? I'm a virgin, I don't know what I'm doing."

"I don't care about that," Steve told him gently. "Buck, I didn't ask you out before because your nose was always stuck in a book. When I heard now you were starting to date, I figured I'd try my luck."

"Oh," Bucky said, feeling hopeful. "So... you don't hate me?"

Steve laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. Hey, wait!" His eyes went wide. "I'm your first? You never had sex before?"

"Correct," Bucky said.

"That means you're clean, right?" Steve asked, shifting closer. "We're both clean, you're on birth control. Can I knot you?"

Bucky blushed instantly, but he nodded. "Yeah, do it." He laid back down, and Steve got on top of him so fast Bucky giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Oh, God," Steve said, kissing Bucky's lips. "I can't believe this is happening." He got in position as Bucky opened his legs, and pushed his dick straight in. Bucky groaned and Steve pinned him down as he started snapping his hips.

"I'm your first," Steve gasped, thrusting hard. "I'm your first. Oh, God, Bucky."

"Aah," Bucky groaned, surrendering to it. The faster pace and the way Steve held him down just got him in all the right ways, and Bucky's next orgasm ripped through him. "Steve," he moaned.

"Yes, yes, fuck," Steve huffed, burying his mouth at Bucky's neck as he kept thrusting. "Gah, almost... there!"

Bucky felt it then, the way Steve's cock expanded inside him as the knot travelled up. Steve stilled and Bucky clung to him as stared over his shoulder, blinking several times. "Is... is that...?"

"Yeah," Steve gasped, out of breath. "Lemme just..." He thrust once more, lodging his knot firmly in and making Bucky cry out. "Oh, yeah, fuck," Steve murmured as he started to rock gently on top of Bucky. "Oh, God."

"Are you coming?" Bucky panted, pushing at Steve's shoulder to get him to lean up. Bucky wanted to watch.

"Yeah," Steve gasped, and it almost sounded pained. "Sorry, I haven't done this in a while." He leaned up on his arms and balanced himself. "Would you, like, tilt your hips up a bit?"

"Yeah." Bucky moved to do as Steve asked, Steve still buried inside him and moving with Bucky as he slowly adjusted his hips. "Like this?"

"Yeah, right there." Steve put his hands under Bucky's thighs and lifted them. "Just... tell me if it gets too much, okay?"

Bucky nodded, watching Steve with all his muscles on display. A worry flitted through Bucky's mind, wondering what Steve thought of his body seeing him naked like this. But that thought quickly left as Steve started to circle his hips, pushing his knot further in. Bucky's mouth fell open on a gasp as Steve's knot slotted into a place inside him so perfectly it felt like a key finding the right lock.

And Steve's movements rubbed just at the right spot that Bucky was coming before he realised what was happening. "Ah," he gasped, tears forming at his eyes. "Oh!"

"Right there, huh?" Steve asked, sounding smug.

Bucky couldn't respond, eyes fluttering closed as his orgasm wracked his body in waves. He'd never had one that strong before. Bucky's hands fisted the sheets as his body strained toward Steve, and before the waves had even ended another orgasm rolled in.

He cried out, shocked at the intensity but totally into it.

Steve fucked him gently with his knot, and Bucky must've come about five, six times before he had to tap out.

"Aren't you... aren't you coming too?" Bucky gasped, laying on the pillows gazing up at Steve.

"I did." Steve smiled down at him. "It's hard to explain, the knot just sorta... feels nice. But it stays up way after I've already come."

"Oh." Bucky's chest heaved as he panted. "I knew that, I guess. I just... what happens now?"

"I gotta wait for it to go down a bit before I pull out," Steve said, moving carefully to set Bucky's legs down either side of him. "So I don't hurt you."

Bucky hissed at the sensation, and Steve leaned in slowly until he was laying on top of him again.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bucky nodded. "Sensitive."

"You are." Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's lips. "The barest brush of my knot and you come like a freight train."

Bucky blushed, but he smiled. "I like it."

Steve grinned then, and kissed Bucky harder. Bucky kissed him back, and gasped into Steve's mouth as Steve shifted a little, moving his cock inside Bucky.

"How long do we wait?" Bucky asked, when they broke apart.

"For what?" Steve mouthed at his jawline.

"For your knot to go down."

"Mm, dunno," Steve murmured, nipping at Bucky's skin. "A few minutes? I'm so turned on, all I wanna do is fuck you again."

"Oh," Bucky gasped, as Steve started sucking a bruise into his neck. "You wanna?"

"Mmm." Steve shifted his hips, testing how much movement they had. "I wanna." Steve pulled back, and the knot shifted a little, like it'd gone down.

Bucky gasped, but he was excited at the thought of Steve wanting him so much. "You can do it," he said, reaching up to hold onto Steve's back. "Knot me again."

"God, Bucky," Steve growled, and started rocking his hips. "Want you so bad."

Bucky moaned happily, gazing up at Steve. "I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Steve gasped, thrusting harder. "God, yes, I want you."

"Ah, Steve," Bucky keened, as a sudden orgasm rolled through him, "I love you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings in full:  
Sex with protection, a conversation about birth control and safe sex, sex without condoms. Knotting. Implied omega urges/pregnancy/mpreg, I guess? It's barely implied as a part of omega desire.


	3. Three

Bucky woke up nestled in Steve's arms.

He felt confused for a moment, unsure where he was yet knowing he was held in a warm embrace at the same time.

"What," he started, before Steve shushed him.

"Careful," he soothed. "We're still knotted. It's okay, Buck."

"Oh." Bucky looked between them, but their bodies were pressed tight against each other, Steve's firm muscles next to Bucky's less firm curves. "I, um... came really hard."

"Yeah, I saw," Steve chuckled, vibrating against Bucky. "It's okay. It happens."

Bucky nodded, like he knew all about that when in truth he'd had no idea and felt embarrassed. "Yeah..."

"So, I think it's gone down a bit," Steve said, like he was asking permission. "I'm gonna try and pull out."

"Okay."

Steve moved carefully, and Bucky stayed still because he didn't know what he was doing and also his limbs felt like Jell-O. The sensation of Steve pulling out was kind of strange, like Bucky was losing a part of himself... but that was a crazy thing to think, surely, he thought.

Steve pulled out, his knot finally slipping free. Bucky gasped as it left him, and then he felt all the slick gush out of him at once and he gasped again. "Oh, shit."

"It's okay," Steve told him calmly. "That's why I got towels."

Bucky blushed shyly, wishing the duvet was covering him right now. Steve was already moving away to grab a fresh towel from his nightstand drawer.

He was so prepared, Bucky thought. It was kind of sweet.

Steve spread the towel and set it onto the bed, rolling up the towel Bucky was currently on. Bucky moved himself, and let Steve take care of him. While Steve was busy Bucky couldn't help checking out his body, all naked and on display like that. His cock was still half hard, flushed pink and glistening wet. Bucky stared, and then Steve caught him looking and Bucky blushed harder.

"What?" Steve grinned at him, sitting back on his haunches so Bucky could look his fill. He was so confident, so fit.

Bucky sat up and hugged his knees, self conscious about his nudity. "Nothing."

"You want to see my knot?" Steve guessed.

Bucky had to smile. He nodded.

"Here." Steve held the base of his cock, pointing it down so Bucky could see the shaft more clearly.

Bucky leaned closer, and he saw it: the bulbous part on Steve's cock, the knot, and it looked a helluva lot smaller than it'd felt inside him. But it was probably going down now, Bucky figured.

"You like it?" Steve asked, grinning happily.

He looked so pleased about it, Bucky couldn't help a smile. And he did like Steve's knot, he liked it a lot. But shyness came over him and all he managed was a quick nod. He tucked his hair behind his ear, hoping he didn't look too much of a mess right now.

Steve went to lay back in the bed, pulling up the duvet over their legs. "C'mere," he said, holding his arm up. "Wanna watch the rest of this movie?"

Bucky smiled, and scooted in under Steve's arm. "I wasn't really paying attention," he admitted.

Steve laughed. "Neither was I. Pretty sure it's not that complicated, I mean we know the good guys will win, right?"

Bucky snuggled into Steve's chest, feeling content, and closed his eyes to nap.

At some point the movie ended, and Steve turned the TV off so they could cuddle in the dark. Bucky turned over and Steve spooned up against him, breathing evenly and surrounding Bucky in his alpha scent. It felt so good and so relaxing, Bucky fell into a deep sleep.

Bucky had some pretty amazing dreams, and when he woke up to Steve sucking hungrily on his neck and Steve's fingers already inside him, Bucky wasn't sure if he was still dreaming.

"Want you," Steve growled near his ear, and it sent a shiver down Bucky's spine.

Bucky lay on his back and opened his legs in invitation, and Steve lost no time getting on top of him and thrusting his cock straight in. Bucky was wet with slick, making the slide easy. Bucky gasped at the size of Steve's cock filling him up again, and clung to Steve as he started pumping into him.

"Bucky," Steve rasped, breath hot on Bucky's skin. "Bucky, Bucky, I love you, too."

"Huh?" Bucky's eyes went wide. _What?_

"I love you, too," Steve repeated, fucking him harder.

Bucky couldn't reply, not coherently: Steve's cock was rubbing him in all the right places and right on cue Bucky's body responded with an orgasm. He cried out, coming hard as Steve fucked him and those words still ringing through his mind. _I love you, too._

"Steve," Bucky tried, catching his breath, but Steve didn't stop. All Bucky could do was hold on as Steve fucked him and knotted him through more a dozen more orgasms, and that's when Bucky realised that warm fuzzy feeling he got when Steve's knot was making him delirious with pleasure, that must've made him loose lipped because suddenly he started telling Steve that he loved him.

Steve only kissed him hungrily and said again, "I love you, too, Buck."

After they came down from the knot high and separated, they lay cuddled together in the bed, Bucky listening to Steve snore softly.

Bucky wondered, maybe something about knotting made his hormones take over. Bonding and stuff. Bucky had read up on sex ed but it felt a whole lot different in practise.

Did he love Steve, he wondered, turning to look at the alpha fast asleep beside him. Bucky certainly felt very warm and fuzzy. Elated, even. He'd never been in love before, so he wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell.

Bucky decided to close his eyes and just go to sleep. Future Bucky could deal with this tomorrow.

~~

Bucky woke some time in the night when he heard noises in the house, and he panicked for a moment thinking Steve had burglars.

Steve was still fast asleep, so Bucky nudged him awake.

"Steve! I can hear someone."

"It's my parents," Steve mumbled, immediately going back to sleep.

"Oh," Bucky whispered, relieved.

He lay awake, listening to the foreign sounds of someone else's parents walking around the house and going up to their room across the hall.

Bucky wondered if they were drunk or something, if that was why they were cluttering about and talking so loud.

Once they were shut in their bedroom, the noise wasn't so bad.

Bucky had met Steve's mom before, lots of times, but he'd never met Steve's stepdad.

Oh, God, he thought, realisation dawning on him. Was he going to have to meet them in the morning? Or could Steve sneak him out?

Bucky really should've thought this through.

Steve slept like a log, getting up only once to pee while Bucky had to go twice.

At least Steve didn't snore too bad, Bucky thought, especially if he wasn't sleeping on his back. Steve kept half rolling onto Bucky in his sleep, throwing both an arm and a leg over Bucky to trap him there as Steve snuggled into him.

It was kind of funny, in a way. Bucky hadn't known Steve would be such a cuddler.

Bucky managed to wriggle himself around and sleep on his side so Steve could spoon up against him. That seemed to work the best, with Steve's breath hot against the back of his neck.

Bucky woke up properly around seven, with the sunlight peeping through the drapes. He tried to go back to sleep, but kept opening his eyes to glance at the clock on Steve's nightstand.

Steve slept for another hour, and Bucky heard no noises from across the hall so he figured Steve's parents were still asleep too.

When Steve did wake up he rolled into Bucky with a sleep smile and hugged him. Bucky smiled, and carded his fingers through Steve's short hair.

They hugged for a short time, then Steve shifted to lay alongside Bucky. He looked Bucky in the eyes for a moment before gently pressing his lips to Bucky's, like he was testing the waters.

Bucky cupped Steve's face with his hand and guided him in for a deeper kiss. Steve kissed him, and though neither of them had brushed their teeth Bucky found he didn't care. He pulled Steve closer, wanting, needing him. Steve moved in on top of Bucky, their naked bodies slotting together.

Bucky parted his legs so Steve could get in between them, and Steve pressed his cock inside him.

It felt different, having sex in the morning light. Bucky gazed up at Steve as he fucked slowly into Bucky, gazing back down at him.

This was all Bucky wanted, Steve inside him like this, and them together always. He'd never felt anything so strongly before, and then it dawned on him.

He did love Steve.

Bucky felt like, if Steve asked him right now to get married and have all his babies, Bucky would say yes. Which was nuts, because Bucky's goal was to get the grades he needed for his scholarship and go to college.

And yet all he wanted now was Steve.

They fucked, but Steve didn't knot him this time.

"You're too loud," he murmured, grinning smugly. "You'll wake up my parents."

"Steve," Bucky whined softly, but Steve held the base of his cock to stop his knot from growing, and he fucked Bucky without it.

Bucky still came, twice, but not as intense as the knot orgasms so he managed to bite back his moans. Steve, too, had to muffle the noises he made, and when he pulled out of Bucky to jerk himself off, Bucky watched him.

It was almost like porn, Bucky thought, watching Steve come all over himself. But way cooler.

This time Bucky helped Steve clean up, and they tossed the soiled towels into the hamper. They cuddled under the covers, and as the post orgasmic haze trickled away, Bucky felt anxious over his future.

"I'm going to college," he blurted out.

"Okay?" Steve said.

"I mean, I'm not dropping out," Bucky insisted. "Aren't you going to college too?"

Steve leaned up to look at him. "Yeah, I guess? If I don't flunk senior year," he added with a grin.

"I'm going to college," Bucky said again. "I love you, but I'm going."

Steve blinked at him, then grinned happily. "I love you, too. Wanna compare colleges later? Maybe we'll be close by, or at the same one."

"Oh." Bucky looked at him, searching his face. "Yeah, alright. Sorry, I just... panicked."

Steve laughed quietly. "Yeah, I noticed. Panicked about what? Or do you not wanna tell me?"

"I haven't had a relationship before," Bucky told him. "I thought... no, it's dumb, forget it."

"You can tell me," Steve said. "It's not dumb if you're worried about it."

Damn, he was good, Bucky thought. If he hadn't been in love with Steve before, he definitely was now.

"I, um, I just have a plan," Bucky said, blushing, "for my life. I don't want to stop and, um, start a family or anything."

Steve's eyes went wide. "Uh, no? That's probably a good idea."

"You don't want a family?"

"Not right now," Steve laughed again. "Oh," he said, "is this because I knotted you? It makes omegas all broody, huh?"

Bucky didn't think his cheeks could flush any harder, but then they did. He didn't know what to say other than, "Oh... now I feel dumb."

"You're not dumb." Steve leaned down and kissed Bucky's forehead. "Knotting is intense, and we did it bare. But as much as I enjoyed it, Buck, I'd rather we stick to that part for now and don't make any babies just yet."

"Mm," Bucky agreed, though now he felt aroused by all that sweet talk. Dammit, Steve. "Okay, that's fine by me," he said.

"Yeah?" Steve grinned at him.

"Mm hm."

"Wanna practise some more?" Steve waggled his eyebrows at him.

Bucky laughed, and this time he rolled into Steve. "Yes, I do."

~~

Sex was great and all, but now it was late morning and Bucky had heard someone going downstairs already, he knew that meeting Steve's parents was inevitable.

He wished he had the power of invisibility and could just slip away quietly.

Steve didn't seem concerned. In fact he seemed quite chipper. It was fine for alphas, though, because if they had sex everyone just patted them on the back. If omegas had sex, everyone treated them differently.

Bucky hadn't even had sex before but he knew what it was like to be treated like he wore a scarlet letter. He hadn't cared because it was only in high school, not with anyone's parents, and he hadn't actually had sex.

This morning was different, because he'd had sex _and_ he had to sneak past Steve's parents.

Thank God Steve had an en suite.

Steve let Bucky shower first, and it certainly felt good to clean up. Bucky scrubbed his face clean, washed his hair and luxuriated under the power shower for a bit.

When he dried off, he realised Steve didn't have a hair dryer. He'd have to let it dry naturally and hope it didn't go too curly. Bucky also realised he didn't have any clean underwear.

He wrapped a towel round himself and stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Steve, I need to borrow some stuff."

"Sure," Steve agreed, seemingly eager to wait on Bucky.

Bucky told him what he needed, and Steve fetched everything for him: clean underwear, socks, and a clean t-shirt. He even made sure Bucky had another towel for his hair, so he could dry it off.

They switched rooms, Steve going to take a shower while Bucky got dressed. He put on Steve's clothes plus his own jeans from last night, which were fine with the plain t-shirt. Bucky wanted to make sure he seemed less sexy and more wholesome if he was going to have to meet any parents.

Steve came out the shower and got dressed too, putting on jeans, a shirt and a hooded sweater.

"You want a sweater?" he asked. "It's not all that warm outside."

"I..." Bucky glanced at his suit jacket on the chair, but decided a sweater would look way more wholesome. "Yeah, thanks."

Steve handed over his letterman jacket, and Bucky felt like he'd been given the holy grail. He blushed and put it on, detecting the faintest scent of Steve on it.

"Thanks," he said, as Steve was picking up his keys and wallet to jam them in his pockets.

"Looks good on you," he said, taking Bucky's hand. "C'mon. We can go to the mall."

"Oh. Yeah!" Bucky liked that idea. He let Steve lead him into the hall and down the stairs. Steve seemed confident and calm, but Bucky still tucked himself in behind Steve shyly.

Maybe they could sneak out without seeing his parents, Bucky thought. Except instead of heading for the door, Steve headed for the den.

Right, because their shoes were there, Bucky remembered. Duh.

They put their shoes on, and that's when Steve's mom Sarah appeared in the doorway, wearing a towelled robe.

"Steve, did you..." She stopped as she saw Bucky, looking surprised. "Oh, hello," she said.

"Hi," Bucky squeaked, feeling like a rabbit caught in headlights.

Sarah was tall and blonde, like Steve, and Bucky had always remembered her as very nice. Even when they'd been naughty as kids, Steve especially, she'd always been nice to them.

"Hey, mom," Steve said cheerily. "You remember Bucky?"

"Oh!" Sarah looked at Bucky again with a smile this time. "Of course I do! I almost didn't recognise you with all that hair."

Bucky ducked his head, and was surprised when Steve clasped his hand firmly.

"He's my boyfriend," Steve declared proudly, as Bucky went rigid with nerves.

"That's nice," Sarah said. "Did you enjoy your prom?"

"It was alright," Steve replied. "We're gonna go to the mall."

Thank God, Bucky thought, because he was just about dying right now.

"Alright, boys," Sarah said, eyeing the pair of them. "Steve, make sure you get Bucky home at a reasonable hour."

"I will, mom," Steve told her. "See you later." He pulled Bucky along past Sarah.

"Bye, Bucky, it was nice to see you again," she called after them.

"Bye, Sarah," Bucky called back.

Steve led him out the house and shut the front door behind them. He shared a wicked grin with Bucky before heading off to his car.

"That wasn't so bad," he said, getting his keys out to press the unlock button.

"Easy for you to say," Bucky countered.

"What?" Steve chuckled. "She always liked you."

Bucky looked at him in surprise. "She did?"

"Sure, she said so," Steve said, getting in the driver's side. Bucky hurried to get in the passenger side, eager to hear more. "She always told me when you'd gone home, Steven, why can't you be more well behaved like Bucky."

Bucky laughed. "She never said that."

"She did!" Steve insisted, starting the engine. "We can ask her, you'll see."

"No, don't," Bucky said. "I don't want to embarrass her."

"She won't get embarrassed," Steve said. "She'll probably just start on about what a pain in the ass I was... or, am," he added.

Bucky covered his mouth as he snort-laughed. "You're not," he said.

Steve _had_ been a pain in the ass when they were younger, but Bucky didn't know Steve well enough to say that was the case now.

Especially out of school, Steve seemed calm and gentle around Bucky. It was nice.

"Ready to hit the mall?" Steve asked him, flashing a grin. "I'm really hungry."

"Sure," Bucky said.

Steve parked his car in the lot and they walked to the mall hand in hand.

It wasn't midday yet, and thankfully not too busy.

Steve led the way through the mall, making a beeline upstairs for the small diner. Bucky was thrilled to be here with Steve, holding his hand and everything.

He glanced briefly at some of the cheaper stores he'd often browsed through on his own, because Bucky usually only went to the mall alone. The music and DVD shops were also old haunts for Bucky, where he'd buy old and retro movies for a few dollars each.

They got to the diner and had to wait for a booth to come up. Steve's stomach rumbled but he seemed amiable, and they waited outside to be called back in. Steve leaned over the barrier looking down at the next floor.

Bucky stood close by and smiled to himself. "Remember when you were up here that time as kids, and threw that spitwad at Clint's head?"

Steve laughed at the memory. "Oh, yeah! And it hit Scott." He shook his head. "Poor Scott. Always getting in the way."

"You guys still friends?" Bucky asked, though he knew they were on the football team together.

"Yeah." Steve smiled at him. "Same old crowd. What about you? Who does Bucky Barnes hang out with now?"

Bucky smiled shyly, and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "Um, himself? Mostly in the library."

"Ah," Steve said. "So that's where you disappear to."

Bucky laughed. "Yeah, I'm such a mystery."

"Not anymore," Steve said, and moved in to wind his arms around Bucky's waist. "Now I know all your secrets."

Bucky set his hands onto Steve's shoulders. "You gonna tell everyone?"

Steve made a face and shrugged. "I don't care what people say. What do you want me to say? If anyone asks?"

"I don't know..." Bucky thought about it. "If I say I didn't sleep with those guys and they ask for their money back, I'll be out of a computer and I need that for studying."

"Buck, it's your choice," Steve told him, and planted a kiss on Bucky's forehead. "You say whatever you want, I'll back you up."

"Really?"

"Sure." Steve reached down and patted Bucky's ass. "Besides, you're mine now, right?"

Bucky grinned happily. "I sure am."

They ate brunch in the diner, legs entwined under the table of the small booth.

Steve ate a lot: like, two entire burgers and fries to himself, plus a thick shake. Bucky just had one burger and fries, and they shared a dessert together. Bucky tried to feed a spoonful to Steve but ended up getting some cream on his nose. Steve only smiled and said Bucky should lick it off, but there was families about so he had to wipe it off himself with a napkin. Bucky wasn't really into exhibitionism.

They left the diner and wandered about the mall together. Steve took selfies of them on his phone, wrote cute captions across the photos and texted them to Bucky.

Bucky felt so happy he might burst.

They walked around the mall hand in hand, browsing stores and going over to bug Natasha at the smoothie stand, until she asked them to go be annoying somewhere else before she sprayed them down with lemon juice.

Steve suggested the movies, so they got in his car and headed over to the theater. Steve had already paid for the diner and parking, and Bucky didn't want Steve to pay for everything so he got the movie tickets.

Besides, he had a movie card so he got a discount.

Steve bought them popcorn and soda, and they went into the screen together, giggling excitedly. It was a 3D showing, so they put on their 3D glasses and took a selfie (before being told off by the usher).

"What are we seeing?" Steve asked, shovelling popcorn into his mouth.

"It's an action movie," Bucky replied as the trailers began. "You should enjoy it."

"Sweet!" Steve exclaimed.

The movie was terrible, but also kind of enjoyable because it was so silly. Bucky was paying more attention to the subplots, as he had plans to become a screenwriter some day. Steve's hand found his in the dark, distracting Bucky from the movie, but he didn't mind too much. They made out, 3D glasses bumping together, and soon the movie was over.

When they filed out of the screening, Steve's phone was buzzing in his pocket. "Who's that?" Bucky asked, as Steve checked his phone and pulled a face.

"Mom," Steve groaned. "She said she wants me home for dinner."

"I should probably go too," Bucky said.

"Homework?" Steve guessed.

Bucky smiled at him. "I did all mine Friday night."

"What?" Steve winced. "How? Why?"

"So I'd have more time with you," Bucky said.

Steve drew him in for a kiss. "That's sweet. I guess I'd better go do mine then. Ugh."

"If you wanna go to college and be near me, yeah, you do," Bucky told him.

Steve laughed, and slid his hand into Bucky's back pocket as they walked side by side. "You win, Buck."

Steve drove him home, but they made out in Steve's car for a while.

Bucky broke it off before things got too heated. All he wanted was to get on the backseat with Steve and have sex, but that was out of the question.

(Maybe another time, he thought.)

"Go do your homework," Bucky said, as they shared a parting kiss.

"I will." Steve grinned at him. "I promise."

Bucky went to take off Steve's jacket that he still had on, but Steve stopped him. "You'll get cold, Buck. Keep it."

"Um, if you're sure?"

"Yeah, I like you wearing it."

Bucky dived in and kissed Steve again, murmuring, "I love you," between kisses.

"I love you, too," Steve replied. "See you at school."

"Yeah." Bucky smiled, and reluctantly pulled himself away. He got out the car and shut the door.

Steve waited while Bucky walked up to his house, and Bucky turned around to wave at him when he was at the door. Bucky let himself in, and watched through the window as Steve drove away.

Bucky sighed wistfully to himself, but he barely had a moment alone before two of his younger sisters stampeded into the hallway to see who it was.

"Bucky!" Lily yelled. She was the youngest, at five.

"You got a new jacket!" Becca declared and pointed at him. She was seven, and a pain in his ass.

Bucky put a finger to his lips to shush them as he toed of his shoes. He tried to sneak away upstairs but unfortunately both sisters followed him up the stairs, shrieking excitedly.

So much for a sneaky entrance, Bucky thought.

His mom was upstairs anyway, as it turned out, wrangling another sister who was screaming in her room.

"Hi, mom," Bucky said, wincing as an ear piercing scream reached his ears. "What's up?"

His mom rolled her eyes. "Trying to tell Jenny to do her homework. I suppose you've done yours?"

Bucky nodded, and his mom looked relieved. "Good boy," she said.

"Bucky has a new jacket!" Lily burst out, while Bucky tried his best to look innocent.

"It's my friend's," Bucky tried, as his mom looked him up and down then raised one eyebrow at him. Bucky tried not to think guilty thoughts. "Remember I said I'd stay at their house last night? I lost my jacket."

"Hm," his mom said, clearly not buying it.

Luckily the shrill screams of his sister Jenny having a meltdown saved the day, as his mom needed to go deal with that.

"Can you get dinner started?" she asked him. "Just sort the girls out, and I'll come down and help you in a minute."

Bucky was relieved. "Yeah! Sure thing. I'll just go hang this up."

He didn't want to mess up Steve's jacket, he wanted to wear it to school tomorrow.

~~

Monday morning, and Bucky went to school as normal, though for the first time this year he wasn't in all black.

Bucky had on his customary black skinny jeans and a top, but he wore Steve's letterman jacket over it: a burst of color on all the black. He carried his books through the busy hall as kids hustled to their lockers before class.

Quite a few people turned their heads to look and whisper as Bucky walked past, but he didn't let it bother him. People had been whispering about him for months now, so Bucky was used to it.

When he got to his locker and opened it up, Bucky found a couple folded bits of paper: notes from various guys asking him for a date or a favour.

Bucky smiled as he screwed up the notes and tossed them to the bottom of his locker. He was off the market now. No more rumors.

He switched out his books, and when he closed his locker he spotted a big tall jock coming down the hallway.

_Steve._

He was coming this way, looking at Bucky and smiling.

Bucky waited, still not quite believing that prom and the weekend had been anything more than a fantasy. School was always different: a harsh reality. Bucky's nerves got the better of him and he half expected Steve to ask for his jacket back.

Kids in the hallway all got out of Steve's way, because he was so big and most of the kids were wary of him. They watched him approach Bucky, and Bucky tried to affect a casual air as Steve stopped in front of him.

"Hey," Steve said, giving him a shy smile.

Bucky smiled back. "Hey."

"See?" Steve gestured at Bucky. "Jacket looks good on you."

Bucky blushed, and cradled his books to his chest. "Thanks."

"Can I walk you to class?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, and they walked off together down the hall. Steve shifted his bag to his other side, then gingerly put his arm around Bucky's shoulder.

"This okay?" he asked quietly.

Bucky nodded, smiling. It was more than okay.

Now the other kids were openly gawking at them, and Bucky couldn't help feel a tiny bit smug about that. Yeah, he thought, look at the nerd now with the hottest alpha in school.

"You wanna have lunch together?" Steve asked him, as they stopped by Bucky's classroom.

"I go to the library in lunch period," Bucky reminded him.

Steve shrugged. "That's okay. I, uh..." He grinned and looked sheepish. "I still got homework to do before my afternoon classes anyway."

Bucky smiled at him. "Alright. Meet me in the library, then. We can have a study session."

"Great." Steve smiled brightly, then leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "See you at lunch."

"See you," Bucky said, unable to stop from smiling as he watched Steve walk away.

He really had to get into class. Bucky went and sat down as other kids all hurried to their seats. The teacher wasn't looking at them yet, busy reading something at his desk, so when Bucky's phone buzzed he risked glancing at it quickly.

It was a text from Steve that simply said, _ilu._

Bucky grinned, and wrote back in reply, _ilu2._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/189067753435/easy-b-roe87-multifandom-archive-of-our-own).
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
